TvNimerise VOD
TvNimerise On Demand is a Anierican video on demand service owned by Nimerise SRL and launched on June 30, 2008. Programming Series Anime * Aikatsu Stars! (from June 4, 2018) * Ayakashi Ayashi (from June 30, 2008) * Bakugan (from June 30, 2008) * Battle B-Daman (from June 30, 2008) * Bleach (from June 30, 2008) * Boruto (from June 19, 2017) * Cardfight!! Vanguard (2018) (from May 14, 2018) * Chibi Devi! (from March 5, 2012) * Doraemon (2005) (from June 30, 2008) * Extremely Cool Student Council President (from June 4, 2018) * Glitter Force (from March 7, 2016) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (from June 4, 2018) * Jewelpet (from June 1, 2009) * Kaidan Restaurant (from September 6, 2010) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: International Edition (from June 30, 2008) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: Japan Edition (from June 30, 2008) * Kitchen Squadron (from June 4, 2018) * Little Witch Academia (from September 4, 2017) * Mermaid Melody (from June 30, 2008) * Otppe (from June 4, 2018) * Pokemon: Advanced Generation (from June 30, 2008) * Pokemon: Black and White (from March 7, 2011) * Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl (from June 30, 2008) * Pokemon: Indigo League (from June 30, 2008) * Pokemon: Sun and Moon (from June 5, 2017) * Pokemon: XY (from December 2, 2013) * Powerpuff Girls Z (from June 30, 2008) * Rantaro the Ninja Boy (from June 30, 2008) * Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star (from June 30, 2008) * Voltron Force (from September 5, 2011) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (from June 4, 2018) Cartoons This section is under construction. Live-Action This section is under construction. Movies Anime * Howl's Moving Castle (from June 30, 2008) * Ponyo (from August 19, 2008) * Spirited Away (from June 30, 2008) * Stand by Me Doraemon (from September 8, 2014) * Your Name (from September 26, 2016) Cartoons * Animaniacs the Movie: Wakko's Wish (from June 30, 2008) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (from February 28, 2015) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (from June 30, 2008) Live-Action This section is under construction. Original video animations This section is under construction. Original net animations This section is under construction. Logos TvNimerise on Demand (2008-2017).png|First logo (June 30, 2008 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise on Demand (2017-2018).png|Second logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise On Demand (2018-.n.v.).png|Current logo (January 1, 2018 - present) TvNimerise VOD (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Upcoming logo (October 1, 2018 - present) Main menus This section is under construction. Idents 4:3 version Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise on Demand (2008-2017, SD).png|First ident (June 30, 2008 - June 19, 2017) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise on Demand (2017-2018, SD).png|Second ident (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise on Demand (2018-.n.v., SD).png|Current ident (January 1, 2018 - present) 16:9 version Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise on Demand (2008-2017, HD).png|First ident (June 30, 2008 - June 19, 2017) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise on Demand (2017-2018, HD).png|Second ident (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise on Demand (2018-.n.v., HD).png|Current ident (January 1, 2018 - present) Category:Video-on-demand services Category:Nimerise SRL Category:Video-on-demand services in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Video-on-demand services in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Video-on-demand services in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Video-on-demand services in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Video-on-demand services in Agleka Category:Agleka